Permitting associates to bring their personal laptop or computer to work and use that laptop as their company computer has become popular with many corporations. In many instances, these programs allow an employee to use their personal computer in lieu of a company machine. While the program has many advantages, one of the large disadvantages of having an employee use their personal computer for work-related computing, is that employees often store sensitive company documents and application information to their generally unsecure personal computer. Disk space on a personal laptop is typically unmanaged and it is difficult to enforce security policies when a user is not logged into a company network. Thus, systems and methods are needed to protect the confidentiality of corporate information on the user's computing device and enforce policies to protect the same.